The present invention belongs to the field of art referred to as apparel and sub-classed disposable diaper.
To my knowledge, baby diapers are made in a variety of formats to include being; disposable, moisture shielding, scented, easily applied and extra absorbent. However, the present invention goes beyond the normal functions of a diaper, and reduces the work that is usually required in preparing the recipient, to wear the diaper. The present invention aids in the application of powder to the body of the intended wearer.
The operation and design of the present invention makes it convenient, time saving and economical: There is now no need for a separate powder container, nor holder for the container; freeing up space in an items bag, and also freeing the hands of the applier to wrestle with the sometimes reluctant wearer, thereby, filling a general need for an easily applicable, environmentally friendly (Reducing the need for a Baby Powder Container), self-contained and comparatively inexpensive baby diaper.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Powder Dispensing Baby Diaper that integrally contains its own powder supply, eliminating the need for an individual bottle container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned type that may be made of natural or synthetic biodegradable materials, having a noticeable environmental impact.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned type that is easier to administer to the intended wearer, requiring less human effort and is easily portable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned type that may be applied to the intended wearer in a more expedient manner, requiring less time for its application than that of the conventional diaper, making it more convenient.
Other objects will become apparent in the following detailed description.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to a powder dispensing baby diaper that houses its own powder substance, thereby making it completely self-contained, environmentally friendly, much easier to administer than conventional diapers, relatively inexpensive and a time saver. The present invention is really a xe2x80x9cBaby Care Diaper Systemxe2x80x9d, suggesting the addition of other diaper administering items such as packeted moisturized baby wipes and lotions. Contained in a single diaper, the present invention is economical and comparatively simple to manufacture.